


something new.

by 2702tech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnny is really whipped, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2702tech/pseuds/2702tech
Summary: ''Okay, maybe that seemed a bit creepy but I swear I'm not a stalker or something like that." The little man said really quickly, which made Johnny notice his accent. Cute."No?""No, but you look like you need a hug, that's why I approached."Johnny smiled at that, and maybe he even blushed a bit. Maybe.





	something new.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first time i write a full oneshot in english and it isn't my first lenguage neither so im sorry if there are some mistakes! im not sure if im a good writer neither but i hope you can enjoy it.

Johnny was a hopeless romantic, and everyone knew that.  
He believed in love stories with happy endings, in fate, the little moments and also the little details that makes your heart race; basically, in all the things you can easily see in books or films.  
However, everything he knew about love was thanks to his family, which always made sure to make him grow up within an environment full of affection; but it was the way his parents loved and treated each other, as if they were the only treasures left in the world, which had Johnny hoping to find someone who made him feel that way.  
Sadly, at his 24 years of life, he hadn't found the one. Yes, he was still young and he knew it more than anyone else, but he couldn't help but sigh everytime one of his friends told him not to worry, that he eventually would live "happily ever after" with someone. And it was kind of funny, because he was the only one in his group who wasn't in a relationship.  
But it wouldn't last for longer, or that was what he thought.

And why? Well, he scored a date with another guy from his class; it took a few glances and awkward interactions until he took the courage to ask the question.  
His name was Sehun, he was tall and handsome, which made him really popular at University, but the thing that caught Johnny's attention the most were the pictures of his dog, Vivi, that he posted on his Instagram.  
Well, he wasn't attracted to his dog, Sehun was also cute and he thought he had a interesting personality, so he was excited about getting to know more about him.

Even though Johnny didn't know if he was going to meet the love of his live yet and they were only going to a small bar near his apartment, he still made sure to dress with the best outfit he had in his closet and use his best cologne, since he believed that one of the most attractive things in the world are people who smell well.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't nervous, and even more when Johnny was even sweating since the first second he arrived at the bar and took a free seat, which wasn't really difficult since the local was almost empty when he arrived.

Over the week he had been told by his friends that he shouldn't worry at all since he was, in their point of view, one of the sweetest and attentive men they knew and the ones who couldn't see that were clearly unlucky and even tasteless.  
He tried to remember all of those compliments but they were quickly blocked by sudden fears: what if he said something wrong? what if the other found him boring? or even worse, what if he spilled the drink on his clothes? Maybe he was sweet and all that, but he was also really clumsy and it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened.

All of those thoughts started to disappear as he waited and waited and the seat in front of him was also waiting to be taken.  
It had been almost two hours since he arrived there, where was Sehun? Did something bad happen to him? And he wasn't replying to his messages, neither.

Johnny sighed. He didn't want to judge but, since he had been in similar situations before, he couldn't help but ask to himself why was he so unlucky with everything related to love.  
Maybe his fate was being single, which was fine! Yes, it was fine, right? Yeah. It was fine.

"Mm...hi? Are you okay?"

To say that Johnny got scared it's an understatement, having in count the fact that he was way too lost in his thoughts to even notice that someone approached him; and when he finally looked up, he found out that it was a small and cute someone.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked again, looking a bit concerned.

"Ah, yeah, sure." He wasn't a good liar but there was no way that someone who didn't know him could notice it. "Why?"

"You have been sitting here alone with a sad face for an hour. Also, your drink is still full."

Wait. The stranger had been looking him for an hour? That was...weird.

"Okay, maybe that seemed a bit creepy but I swear I'm not a stalker or something like that." The little man said really quickly, which made Johnny notice his accent. Cute.

"No?"

"No, but you look like you need a hug, that's why I approached."

Johnny smiled at that, and maybe he even blushed a bit. Maybe.

"So, do you usually approach strangers who seem sad and lonely?"

"Only cute ones."

Oh. He felt his heart doing something.  
It's not like it was the first time someone said to him that he was cute but, for some reason, that time was different.

"What if the serial killer it's me?" He asked, trying to remain composed.

"I don't know. Are you a serial killer?"

"No, I'm not a serial killer."

"That's good, then. Can I take this seat?"

He didn't have a reason to say no, didn't he?  
Maybe it would be even better than the date he was supposed to have at first.

"Sure. Oh, and I'm Johnny."

Well, if he was finally going to spend the night with someone the least thing he could do was introduce himself.

"I'm Ten."

"Ten? Like the number?"

Ten rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. By the way he reacted Johnny assumed that it wasn't the first time Ten had been asked that.

"Yeah, like the number."

"That's...interesting."

"Not really. I'm from Thailand and we have really long names there so. Yeah."

So he wasn't from Korea after all. Well, it really didn't matter to him but he really thought his accent was cute, really cute.

"What's your real name? If I can ask."

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."

"Oh."

"I know. Everyone makes the same face everytime I say it."

"Well, I think it's a bit shocking at first. It's cool, though."

"You don't have to lie, you know? I'm not gonna get offended because you don't like my real name."

"But I'm not lying."

"I was just making sure since you just lied about being okay."

"Then I hope you believe me when I say that now I feel a lot better."

And it really wasn't a lie. He didn't know what, but there was something about him, about Ten, that made him forget everything and just focus on the way he smiled.

"I'm glad, then. That's what I wanted."

For a moment, Johnny thought he could see the blush on the other's face and he found it endearing.  
However, and sadly for him, he had to stop looking for a second since he heard the "Beep!" of his phone.

**sehun 23:48**

sorry...uh  
i totally forgot about the date...  
maybe we can hang out another time?

**johnny 23:50**

it's okay  
and yeah, sure  
another time

Then he then put the phone back at his pocket, thinking that maybe, after all it was a good thing that Sehun forgot about their date, since thanks to that he met Ten.  
Yeah, it was really good.

"You know what? I had a date but as you can see, he ditched me." Johnny sighed, knowing the whole situation of him and his date was pathetic.

"So that's why you had the long face."

"Yeah. Silly, right?" But after hearing Ten's words he didn't feel as bad as before.

"Who? That guy? Yes, I think he is silly."

"There goes my heart again.'' Johnny thought.

"Really? I'm not sure about that."

"Really. Okay, I don't really know you but by the way you talk and listen to everything I say I can tell you are sweet."

"Everyone says the same."

"Well, maybe because it's true." He said, making emphasis on the last word.

"Maybe. But it's okay, I'm okay. I swear.  
I think I got a better date anyw--...oh, wait. Shit. Sorry."

Of course he had to fuck something up while talking to a cute and interesting guy.  
That's why he was lonely, he was sure of it.

"I can be your date if you want to."

Okay, that was not the answer which he expected at all, but not in a bad way; Johnny thought he had scared him off but...he didn't. He really didn't. Oh my god.

"Oh, hm, sure. I don't...I don't mind." Of course he didn't, not when he was smiling like a fool for someone who he just met after getting sadly ditched.

"I don't mind neither. I wasn't having fun at all before talking to you, so." 

"No? Did you come alone?"

"No, I came with my friends. Actually, they convinced me to come here because I said you are handsome, and...oh, wait." Ten blushed again, but stronger this time.  
He didn't blush but he felt as if he was a 15 yeard old boy talking to his crush.

"So...you think that I'm handsome?"

"...yes, I do think you are handsome. Don't smile like that, okay? Don't let it go to your head." Johnny giggled after hearing that. 

"I just got called handsome by an even more handsome boy and you expect me not to let it go to my head? You are a positive one, I see."

Ten rolled his eyes again, probably embarrassed.

"And you are cheesy."

"I am cheesy, not gonna lie with that one neither."

After that the night passed by really quickly for them.  
Johnny learned a lot about Ten; he was only one year younger than him and was majoring in dance, and hoping to open his own studio someday, so he decided to leave his home country to achieve that dream.  
Ten also liked drawing and trying out new things, specially if they were related to art, saying he wanted to express his feelings in lots of different ways.  
And yes, Johnny found everything amusing, even if there was something that didn't convince him at all: Ten hated fruits, while he loved them; he promised to himself that he would make him to stop hating fruits.  
Johnny talked a lot about himself, about how he moved with his family from Chicago to Korea because of his mom's work and how alone he felt at first; he talked a bit about his dream of opening a studio as a photographer

To be honest, Johnny wasn't the type to open up to someone so much at a first meeting, he really didn't. However, talking to Ten was very easy and comfortable because it felt like they had known each other for years and not a few hours. And he loved that, he really loved that feeling.  
He loved it to the point that he started to feel like he had butterflies in his stomach in a very intense way.  
It's not like he wanted to bring his hopes up very quickly but...what if he was the one? What if Ten was that someone he had been searching for so long? What if...? What if...? There were a lot of questions running through his mind while he looked at the other, sometimes getting lost in his cat-like eyes.

But nights aren't eternal and before they knew it, they had to leave the bar before it closed and since Ten said he didn't want to go home yet, they ended on the rooftop of Johnny's apartment, waiting for the sunset.  
Some stars could still be seen in the but Johnny had his eyes in the little star he had by his side at that moment.

"I thought you wanted to take me here to see the sunset and stuff, not me." The younger said, still looking up at the sky.

This time it was Johnny the one who blushed. Was he really so obvious?

"Did you notice?"

"Of course I did. Your glare is a bit intense, bigfoot."

( That was the new name which Ten gave him after seeing how tall Johnny was, yes ).

"I can't help it. Has anyone told you that you have a really cute nose and a nice profile side?"

"A lot of times, actually." But this time it made Ten's heart race fast without Johnny knowing it.

"Well...because it's true." 

Then they stayed in a comfortable silence and, since Johnny didn't want to embarrass himself even more, he tried to pay attention to the sky.  
Until a sudden question popped up on his mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did it." Ten giggled for a bit as if he said the most funny thing in the world. 

"Haha. Funny."

"Of course you can...go ahead, bigfoot."

"Okay, this may sound weird but" and he did a short pause, feeling a bit nervous "what do you think about love?"

"What do I think about love? Mm..."

Ten didn't say anything for a while and it seemed like he was deep in his thoughts.  
Maybe that question was a little too weird to ask out of the blue, wasn't it?

"I don't really know." He finally said, turning his head to look at the older. "I think it depends."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, curious. 

"On what?" 

"On the type of love you wanna talk about, because I think there are lots of different ways of love, you know...?"

"And what ways of love are there for you?"

"Well...I don't wanna sound too deep but I found love when I used to eat everyday with my family in Thailand, or when I'm doing whatever with my...two? three? friends. I don't have a lot of friends."

"I thought you said you were bored with them earlier."

"But it was just today, idiot." He tried to sound annoyed but it didn't work at all since he was still smiling fondly at Johnny. "I wasn't bored, I just had a bad day and I wasn't in the mood to go out, okay? Let me finish, bigfoot."

"Okay, okay, continue."

"So as I was saying before someone interrupted me..."

And Johnny tried hard not to laugh at that.

"...I find love when performing on stage or just dancing, because that's the moment when I can really be myself and forget about everything. The studio where I practice and also the stage feel like home to me and I love that a lot."

By the way he talked about dancing and how his eyes lighted up after mentioning it, Johnny could almost feel the same love Ten had for it, even if the only time he had danced before it was for a party at his school. 

"But since you are bit cheesy I think you were referring to romantic love..." and then, he sighed "...and that's the only way of love I don't really know, so I can't give you a proper answer to that. Im sorry."

Johnny was a bit shocked about that statement. For him, the younger was too good and amazing to not have found yet someone who loved every part of him.  
Maybe he could be that someone.

"You don't?"

"I don't." Ten shrugged his shoulders before saying candidly "If I'm being honest with you, I think the most romantic thing that someone has ever done to me was staying with me in the morning after a hookup so..."

Johnny chuckled a bit after hearing that, a bit surprised by Ten's honesty.

"What? It's true. I have never had a love story like the ones in films, you know?  
Don't think too bad about me."

"I'm not thinking anything bad about you, I promise. I really like your opinion about love."

And he wasn't lying. For Johnny, even though he had only known the younger for a night, everything Ten said was really fascinating; he was...an unique character, an unique and captivating one.

"Everyone lives love in different ways so I'm no one to judge you for your hookups."

"That's good, then." The short boy said, giving him a little smile. "I was worried because you look like a every, very romantic guy."

"You were worried?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I think you are the first boy I have ever approached at night just to talk and relax like this." He looked away again, not being able to face Johnny due to his own embarrassment.

Johnny blinked a few times, trying to process that information and wondering if he was worthy enough to catch Ten's attention like that.  
Worthy or not, he felt a new kind of warm in his heart which he liked a lot.

"I thought you also wanted to hug me." He said as he was trying to remain calm and composed.

"Yeah, that too. You really looked sad, bigfoot."

"Well, since I'm not sad anymore I don't know if the offer is still opened so..."

Ten looked at Johnny's honey eyes, not saying anything until he decided to get closer to him and open his arms to hug the older warmly and tightly.  
And who was he to refuse a hug from, probably, the most stunning boy he had ever met? Exactly, no one.

Since the first second they embraced each other, Johnny's soft heart raced for two reasons: 1. because Ten looked really small and fragile between his arms and 2. because everything felt so right and wonderful that he couldn't even believe it nor put it on words; again, it seemed as if they had known each other for a long time, and maybe he wouldn't mind spending it with him by his side from now on.

They stayed like that for a while, waiting for the sun to finally set.  
And when it did, they both knew it was the start of something new, yet exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!  
> you can follow me on tw if u want, @lovezennie


End file.
